


The Fourth Day of Chirstmas

by RinRin



Series: The Twelve Days of Christmas: MadaTobi style [4]
Category: Die Hard (Movies), Naruto
Genre: ANBU is police, Established Relationship, GFY, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, die hard au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: On the Fourth Day of Christmas, my muse gave to me, a Die Hard AU:
Or terrorists choose the wrong building to attack, and Tobirama just wanted to visit his husband





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this movie, but I didn't want this to get super long, so I limited it to the introduction, a couple of mid-movie scenes, and the end. I _had_ to include that one line though.

Tobirama held back a sigh as he stepped off the plane.  He already hated Mist; he wanted to be back in Konoha.  But Madara loved his new marketing job, and for it he had to be here.  He hadn't seen his husband in person for months.

 

Madara had asked him to come to the holiday party, so he had flown out to meet him.

 

Madara wasn't even there to greet him, instead there was a stranger with a sign with his name on it.  Instead Madara had hired him a driver, a chatty one at that.  He now knew way too much about a complete stranger.  He did have to admit that Zabuza was nice enough.

 

At the building that Madara now worked in, Zabuza offered to wait around just in case Madara didn't ask him to come home with him.

 

Inside the building was a digital interface for finding what floor a person was on, and after finding out Madara was on the 30th floor, the doorman told him to take the express elevator up.

 

When he got to the 30th floor, the party was in full swing.  Tobirama was definitely out of place in his leather jacket, blue turtleneck and jeans.  He withheld a sigh, Madara always did like being refined.

 

Tobirama wandered around, trying to find Madara, but instead found his boss,Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, who greeted him warmly, asking how his flight was.

 

Hagoromo mentioned that the building wasn't quite done, before taking Tobirama into Madara's office.  Within the office was a man in a black, white, and green suit who Hagoromo introduced as Zetsu, who had very obviously just taken something.  Tobirama ignored him, it wasn't his problem.

 

As they made small talk, Madara walked in.  Tobirama only had eyes for his husband as Zetsu tried to brag  _ for  _ Madara.  So what if Madara now had some fancy watch?  Tobirama would love Madara even if they both were broke.  Hell, if they had kids, Tobirama would think it the best day to stand in line, waiting for Santa because he would be with Madara.

 

“I'm sure I'll see it later,” he quipped.  Madara's eyes burned, displeased with how sharp his voice was.  “Is there a place I could wash up?”

 

“Sure,” Madara answered him with a slight smile before leading him to a fancy bathroom.

 

“You'll have to forgive Zetsu,” Madara said as Tobirama did what he could to wash the feel of the airplane off of his skin with only a sink, “He thinks he's the gods’ gift to man.”

 

“He has his eye on you,” Tobirama said evenly.

 

“That's alright.  I have my eye on his private bathroom,” Madara's voice was sly, and Tobirama smirked into the water.  Madara was always crafty.

 

“I missed you,” Madara said after an amorous couple all but fell in the room, only to quickly back out again.  Before Tobirama could respond, a thin brunette man opened the door.

 

“I'm sorry, but Ōtsutsuki-sama is asking for you,” he said to Madara, “He wants you to say something to the troops.”

 

“Thank you Utakata,” Madara nodded at the other man, before turning to Tobirama, “Speech time.  Be back in a few minutes.”

 

Tobirama watched him leave the bathroom with a small smile.

 

After a bit, Tobirama picked up the phone to call Zabuza.  In the middle of their conversation, the call dropped.  Tobirama frowned down at it.

 

As he began to redial the limo, he heard gunshots, and screaming.  He grabbed his gun and rushed to the door.  Gently, he eased open the door just enough to peek out.  He saw armed gunmen pushing and herding the employees into the main room.

 

Tobirama quickly looked around, spotting an exit door to the stairs nearby.  His coming here had been rather last minute so they might not know he was here.  That gave him the perfect opportunity to work towards taking them out.

 

Quickly he made a break for the stairs.  If there was one thing his years in ANBU had taught him, it was how to take advantage of a situation, and he was going to use every situation he saw to take back this building from the gunmen.

  
  


When he had to crawl through the vents to avoid the searching gunmen, he could only think back fondly of curling up in their living room and watching  _ The Santa Clause _ with Madara and his students.  The tradition had started years ago when he had first taken the rebellious Hiruzen under his wing, and Madara’s nephew hadn’t wanted go shopping with his parents.  That would be so much more enjoyable than fighting a guerilla war against some armed assholes from Iwa.   _ Of all the companies,  _ he thought grumpily,  _ It had to be the one that was attacked by Iwanin. _

  
  


“Yippi-kai-yay motherfucker,” Tobirama murmured as Kinkaku fell out the window.  Finally it was all over.  He didn’t have to try to fight the Iwanin all on his own.  As the Mist Central Police rushed in Tobirama had to withhold a sigh.  

 

Madara pushed through the crowd and hugged him.  Tobirama pressed his face into Madara’s neck and just  _ breathed _ .

 

“Let’s go home,” Madara murmured to him.

 

“Sure, but what about the police?” Tobirama asked as Madara started to lead him out of the building and to where Zabuza was waiting at the limo.

 

“Utakata will tell them where we are, but you need rest,” Madara replied imperiously.  Tobirama smiled as he leaned into Madara in the back of the limo.  Zabuza said nothing, just rolled up the divider and turned up the radio.

 

_ Baby, It’s Cold Outside  _ played as Madara leaned in.

 

“What are you doing?” Tobirama whispered with a smile.

  
“It  _ is _ our song,” Madara replied against his lips, and before Tobirama could respond sealed his lips with a kiss.


End file.
